A New Beginning
by SupernaturalSlayer
Summary: 6 years after 'Chosen'. It's time for a reunion...Part seven up
1. Thoughts of You

Title: A New Beginning  
  
Author: buffy  
  
Email: buffsummers@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own these characters  
  
Spoilers: Mild spoilers for 'Chosen'. AU from there. Spike never comes back. He's dead as far as I'm concerned.  
  
Distribution: I don't mind as long as you tell me where it goes.  
  
Feedback: Please do! I don't like writing if I don't get feedback. It's like nobody's even reading it.  
  
Author's note: I know I'm also supposed to be writing 'Judgment', but I got the idea for this fic and I just had to start writing it!  
  
Summary: This takes place 6 years after 'Chosen'. Sunnydale High class of '99 is having their 10 year reunion...  
  
//// indicates flashback////  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter One: Thoughts of You  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy had been so tired lately. Ever since they had defeated The First, she had dedicated her life to finding and training the new slayers. It was a lot harder than she thought it would be. It didn't sound like much at first...travel around the world, find new slayers, train them. That's how she saw it at first. But after 6 years of training them she saw that she was very very wrong.  
  
For the first couple of years, Buffy had travelled around the world looking for these slayers. But after that she got tired of that and decided to settle down. Well not exactly settle down. Who can exactly settle down on a Hellmouth? Yeah that's right. Hellmouth. Buffy had moved herself and what was left of the gang into Cleveland, where she had been staying for the last few years. It was one of the longest four years of her life, tying with high school.  
  
She had been doing the same routine everyday for a long time. Wake up, shower, get dressed, train the girls, patrol, go to bed. There was no variety in her life. More than once Buffy had entertained the idea of starting to date again, but just as quickly she dropped the thought. She remembered her cookie talk with Angel and sometimes wondered what her life would have been like if she was with him...  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / /  
  
BUFFY: I'm cookie dough, okay?  
  
ANGEL: Yet another curveball...  
  
BUFFY: I'm not done baking yet. I'm not finished becoming...whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I've been looking for someone to make me feel whole, and maybe I just need to be whole. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next...maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then if I want someone to eat m -- or, to enjoy warm delicious cookie- me, then that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done.  
  
ANGEL: Any thoughts on who might enjoy... do I have to go with the cookie analogy?  
  
BUFFY: I don't really think that far ahead. That's kind of the point.  
  
ANGEL: I get it.  
  
BUFFY: Angel. I do. Sometimes... think that far ahead. We both have our lives, but...sometimes...  
  
ANGEL: Sometimes is something.  
  
BUFFY: It'd be a long time coming. Years, if ever.  
  
ANGEL: I ain't gettin' any older.  
  
/ / / / / / / / / / /  
  
Sometimes, when she let herself think about him, she wished she could be back with him. But that was 6 years ago, and Angel had probably moved on...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Angel sat outside in the park, he let his thoughts wander to Buffy. It was six years ago, but he still remembered it like it was yesterday. He missed her. He thought he had made that clear when Buffy had given him her 'Cookie talk'. He wondered how she was. He also wondered if she was cookies yet. God he hated that analogy. His friends told him to move on, that things were different.  
  
Things WERE different. Just two years after the day Buffy came to LA, Angel and the rest of the AI had defeated a big evil and he had Shanshu'd. He was human. At first he wanted to find Buffy and tell her so they could get back together, but then he realised she might still want her space to think and to grow. He would tell her. Eventually...  
  
To be Continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry this is short, but it's only an introduction to the fic. It really starts in the next chapter. This is to fill you guys in on what's been happening. 


	2. A Call from The Past

Title: A New Beginning  
  
Email: buffsummers@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Two: A Call from the Past  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy woke up that morning at the same time as every other day, and it looked like it would be the same as all the others. The same people were in the kitchen as usual eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning Buffy," Willow greeted her, looking up from the newspaper. Everyone else looked up from their food on hearing Willow,  
  
"Hey Buffster! Sleep okay?" Xander asked. Buffy shrugged at him,  
  
"Oh you know. The usual. So what's going on today? Anything new? Please say yes?" Willow looked apologetically at her and answered,  
  
"Sorry. Not as far as I know. Xander?" Xander shook his head in reply; since he was too busy stuffing his Twinkie into his mouth. 'I thought he outgrew that,' Buffy thought.  
  
"Great. Just great," Buffy groused, plopping herself into a chair opposite her friends. Right at that moment Dawn came skipping into the room,  
  
"I got the mail! You three all got something." Everyone looked surprised. Who would send them anything? They rarely got any mail, and when they did it was usually bills. Sometimes they would get the occasional letter from Giles, but that was it. Even after living in Cleveland for four years they still didn't know many people. The letters were very strange looking. They were yellow envelopes with maroon writing on the front.  
  
"Come on guys! Open them!" Dawn said excitedly. The others just looked at each other, shrugged, and started to carefully open the letter...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel and the rest of the AI crew tiredly walked into the hotel lobby. Sure they owned a law firm now, but none of them really wanted to get rid of the old hotel. It had too many memories for them.  
  
They had all just come back from a long day of working at the formerly evil law firm. As the boss, Angel had even more work to do, as well as helping the hopeless like they originally did.  
  
As he walked past the counter, Angel noticed a small pile of mail left there. On looking at them, he saw that two were just bills and one of them was a letter for Cordelia. It was a yellow envelope with maroon writing on it. He examined it for a moment,  
  
"Cordy! You got a letter over here!" Angel called out "a very strange looking one, too," he then mumbled. Cordelia made her way over to the counter and the others followed suit, wanting to know what it was about.  
  
"Who's it from?" She asked. Fred came over and glanced at the envelope, and found no clue as to what could be inside.  
  
"Why don't you open it?" Fred suggested. By this time everyone was curious and wanted to know what was in such a strangely coloured envelope. Cordelia shrugged and started to open the letter. When she got it open the others all ran over to see what it was.  
  
"What is it?" Gunn asked. Cordelia looked up at everyone,  
  
"It's-"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"-an invitation," Buffy said, "to our 10 year high school reunion." Xander, Willow, and Dawn all looked surprised.  
  
"Has it really been ten years since we graduated?" Xander asked.  
  
"I guess so," Willow answered, "doesn't seem like it though." Upon hearing Willow's answer Xander looked depressed,  
  
"Oh man, I'm really old." Buffy, Willow, and Dawn laughed.  
  
"You are not old, Xander. We're all 28 years old. That's not so bad," Willow sympathised.  
  
"Wait a minute...Where are we going to have this reunion exactly? We blew up the high school...then it got swallowed into the Hellmouth just like the rest of the town," Xander asked them, confusion written all over his face. Buffy's eyes scanned the invitation, looking for where it would be held. After a quick search she found it,  
  
"It's in...Oh god. It's in LA," Buffy said, "you know what? I don't think I'm gonna go." Buffy said dropping the invitation. Willow immediately looked at Buffy,  
  
"Why not? We could see all of our old friends again."  
  
"All of the ones who aren't dead anyway," Xander mumbled. Buffy and Willow ignored Xander.  
  
"It's just...Angel's in LA, and I don't...I don't think I'm ready to see him again," Buffy explained.  
  
"Come on Buff, please?" Xander begged, "He might not even go and even if he does you don't have to talk to him. Please?"  
  
"Please, Buffy?" Willow added. Willow saw it wasn't totally getting through to Buffy so she put on her resolve face, "See? Resolve face." Buffy sighed in defeat,  
  
"Fine. I'll go with you guys to the reunion." Willow, Xander, and Dawn beamed in triumph and all gave each other high fives. But Buffy interrupted their little celebration,  
  
"BUT..." The others stopped celebrating and Xander and Dawn froze in the middle of their high five,  
  
"What are we going to do about the Hellmouth?" Willow looked relieved that that was the only problem  
  
"We can leave Kennedy in charge of the junior slayers. They can protect it for a little while. I mean...they are doing a good job in their training, right?" Buffy looked uncertain,  
  
"Yeah...but-" Xander interrupted,  
  
"Then it's settled! We're going to the reunion!" He yelled. Buffy looked a little less than thrilled,  
  
"I guess we are." Dawn started jumping up and down in excitement,  
  
"Los Angeles...Here we come!"  
  
To be Continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thank you to the following people for their reviews:  
  
Maybelline  
  
Tariq  
  
Jean  
  
Alexia  
  
AMB 


	3. I Want To See You

Title: A New Beginning  
  
Email: buffsummers@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews!  
  
Song lyrics in ** from "Man, I feel like a woman" by Shania Twain  
  
I couldn't think of any other hotels. I don't know if there's a Ritz in LA. If there isn't, just pretend there is  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Three: I Want To See You  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe I actually agreed to this," Buffy complained, lying down on the bed. They had just gotten to the hotel where the reunion would be, in LA. They had booked two adjoining rooms at the hotel. Buffy would be sharing with Willow, and Dawn with Xander. Willow was currently testing out the softness of the bed by bouncing on it with the radio on in the background, and had WAY too much energy. 'I wonder if she's been drinking coffee again...'  
  
"Come on, Buffy! It's not that bad. Just think...a whole week's vacation in a luxurious 5 star hotel...heaven!" She said, finally jumping off the bed. A pensive expression appeared on Buffy's face,  
  
"Yeah...I've been wondering about that. How could WE ever afford to stay a whole week in a five star hotel?" Buffy asked. Willow looked unconcerned,  
  
"The Watcher's Council is paying for it." Buffy looked dubious, "It's true! Now that Giles is heading it up for you he made the council pay for it. He thought you deserved a good break. Now enjoy the bounciness of the bed!" Willow cried, resuming her bouncing on her queen-sized bed. Buffy looked at her and sighed,  
  
"I guess you're right. But I don't think we're gonna be here long if you keep bouncing like that," Buffy said, giggling. "They might kick us out!" Willow still kept on bouncing,  
  
"Who cares?!" Willow cried, starting to giggle herself. Willow grabbed Buffy's hands, "Come on! Bounce with me!" Buffy grinned and jumped up onto Willow bed and the two of them started bouncing along with the music, and giggling in the process.  
  
**  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
  
The chance to get out on the town  
  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
The best thing about being a woman  
  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...  
  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
  
Colour my hair-do what I dare  
  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
I get totally crazy  
  
Can you feel it  
  
Come, come, come on baby  
  
I feel like a woman  
  
**  
  
When the song ended the two girls collapsed into a fit of giggles. This week off was gonna be fun. But Buffy still couldn't help but think of Angel, being so near to him. To be honest, Buffy really did want to see him again. There was something they needed to talk about...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So Cordy, are you going to the reunion?" Gunn asked. Cordelia looked up from the papers she was sorting through from their last case,  
  
"Yeah, I think I probably will." Wesley came into the office,  
  
"What day will it start?" he asked  
  
"Tomorrow," Cordelia answered, "I wonder if Buffy, Willow and Xander will be there." Angel looked up from his book at the mention of Buffy's name. He hadn't really been listening, but now he wanted to know if Buffy would be there.  
  
"Well, they did go to high school with you...maybe they'll show up," Fred suggested in her strong Texas accent.  
  
"Where are they anyway?" Gunn asked, curiously.  
  
"I don't know," Wesley answered, "The last I heard was that they were travelling the world, looking for slayers. They could be doing something else now."  
  
"They could even be...you know," Gunn suggested. At this point Angel joined in the discussion,  
  
"No they're not. They're not dead. We probably would have known if they were." Fred looked quite uncomfortable at what was being discussed, as did Cordelia, so she changed the subject,  
  
"So where is this reunion being held?" Fred asked. Cordelia looked gratefully at her, silently thanking her for the change of subject.  
  
"It's at the Ritz hotel," she answered, "it starts quite early as well. I guess they wanted us to have a long time to see each other again." The others nodded their heads in agreement, and then there was silence. It seemed like a long time before anyone said anything.  
  
"So...can you guys come with me?" Cordelia tentatively asked. The others looked a little unsure, "Please?" Cordelia pleaded. The others looked at her and each other unsure of what to say.  
  
"Sure, we'll come," Angel spoke up, "Right guys?" he said, emphasising his point. At first they all looked confused, but then they got it and all started nodding. They understood. Angel wanted to see Buffy again, and he didn't want to miss the chance even if she didn't go. Cordelia looked relieved,  
  
"So it's settled then. We're all going. That's good cuz I didn't want to go alone," she said. Despite how she sounded, Cordelia really WAS excited at seeing some of her old high school friends, no matter how much they all changed. She wanted to know what they all looked like and what they all did. Did they finally acknowledge the existence of vampires and demons? Or did they just forget about it or ignore it after graduation? 'Well...I guess I'm gonna find out...'  
  
To be Continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Next chapter...The reunion!  
  
Thanks to the following people for their reviews:  
  
Tariq  
  
;)  
  
Shahid 


	4. I'll Never Forget part one

Title: A New Beginning  
  
Email: buffsummers@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews. I love reading them.  
  
Song lyrics in ** "My Immortal" by Evanescence  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Four: I'll Never Forget (part one)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So...here we are. In sunny LA and about to go into our ten year high school reunion," Xander stated as the three of them walked onto the hotel lobby. They had all decided unanimously that Dawn should stay in their room at the hotel. After all...this wasn't HER reunion. Besides, they didn't want Dawn to see them make fools of themselves. She couldn't get into much trouble, since she was only upstairs. Plus the fact that she was now 22 years old.  
  
The three of them looked amazing. Willow was wearing a black strappy dress with a high neck that reached her ankles. Her flame-red hair was tied back in a sophisticated bun on the top of her head. Xander was wearing a simple black tuxedo, a white shirt, a black bow-tie, with a crimson boutonniere in the lapel of his jacket. Buffy looked beautiful. She wore a pure white halter-neck dress that hung to the floor. It really complimented her build and complexion. The dress was tied at the back of her neck and it left her back completely bare. Her long golden blonde hair was piled and twisted up on her head, leaving a few strands curled, framing her face.  
  
Buffy was REALLY nervous, even though they had just arrived. She knew Angel was there. Or somewhere nearby. She could feel him. It was strange. The two of them had always had a special bond. Neither of them could explain it, but they could just sense when the other was nearby. Buffy looked around the crowded lobby and she thought she recognised someone, 'Wait a minute...Is that..?'  
  
"Come on Buff. Let's go," Willow urged, interrupting her thoughts, and she grabbed Buffy's arm. Xander clung on to her other arm and the three of them slowly sauntered in together, Buffy forgetting about the familiar figure...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The AI crew stood in the corner of the crowded lobby, looking around in awe at the lavish décor.  
  
"Looks like these guys don't spare any expense," Gunn surmised.  
  
"Apparently not," Wesley agreed.  
  
Angel wasn't as impressed as the others. Because he WAS over 200 years old. He had seen a lot of royalty and how well they decorated their homes. This wasn't much in comparison. Still...it WAS quite impressive. Angel joined the others as they surveyed the crowd of people. Suddenly Angel sensed something. Not just something...It was her. He could feel it. He felt partly relieved that she had come. But he was also really nervous. He hadn't seen her in years, and here she was now, in LA. He took a deep breath suddenly very aware of the many people in the room. Gunn looked at him strangely,  
  
"You feeling okay?" he asked. Angel tried to look innocent at him,  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Angel answered. Gunn shrugged at him,  
  
"Oh I don't know...you just look a little...forget it. It's probably nothing." Angel just nodded in reply. At some point Cordelia had run off into the crowd, leaving the rest of the group alone in the far corner, feeling very uncomfortable. Suddenly she ran over, as fast as she could in her high heels,  
  
"Okay guys, let's go inside now. I want to see who I can recognise," She said. She took that as her cue and grabbed Angel's arm and started towing him into the ballroom, where the reunion was officially being held. Everyone else followed behind. On the way in, Angel thought he caught sight of a familiar person. Cordelia was still dragging him in so he didn't get a good look.  
  
'Was that who I think it was?' he thought...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a lot of pushing and shoving, Buffy, Willow, and Xander finally made it over to a table. There were two other people sitting at it, an older man and a woman. When Buffy tried to move around them she accidentally bumped into the man.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" she apologised. The man turned around to look at her, "I wasn't looking where I was...GILES!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. The older man she had bumped into had been none other than Giles who was with his old friend Olivia. She jumped up and hugged Giles tightly, but not so tight that he would suffocate. On hearing Buffy scream, Willow and Xander ran forward. Willow in turn also gave Giles a hug, while Xander shook his hand.  
  
"Giles, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked. Giles smiled at her,  
  
"I decided to come to this reunion also. After all I was the librarian," he reminded her.  
  
"I'm so glad you did," Buffy gushed. Willow and Xander yelled out their agreement. Giles looked touched,  
  
"Thank you. It has been a while since I last saw you, hasn't it?"  
  
"Definitely," Willow agreed. Buffy and Xander nodded enthusiastically. Giles gestured to the empty seats at the table,  
  
"Please, sit down," he said. The four of them sat down.  
  
"How have things been going for you since you settled down?" Giles asked them. The three looked at each other,  
  
"Pretty good," Buffy answered, "but boring. Giles, Is it really that boring training slayers?" Giles laughed,  
  
"Not really, no. But then again...I had YOU for a slayer," he answered, laughing again.  
  
"I'm not sure what to say to that..." Buffy said, uncertainly. Giles was about to answer when who else but Scott Hope walked over to the table,  
  
"Hey Buffy. You look great," he said. Buffy looked very surprised to see him,  
  
"Uh...hey...um...Scott?" she mumbled. 'Is that his name?' "Yes, hey Scott." She said more certainly. "What's up?" Scott moved closer over to her,  
  
"I thought you might like to dance with me," he replied. Buffy didn't look sure. She glanced over to Willow, Xander, and Giles, who all shrugged at her.  
  
"Sure. I guess so," she answered, then taking his outstretched hand. He led her over to the dance floor where a slow song was playing.  
  
**  
  
my immortal  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
**  
  
As Buffy danced with Scott she listened carefully to the lyrics of the song. They felt so true. Like they were written just for her. She couldn't help but think of Angel, and that the man whose arms she was in wasn't him. She often did that. Found comfort in other men and tried to pretend it was Angel. But it usually didn't work. And it definitely was NOT working now! Buffy pulled away from Scott's grasp and started backing away,  
  
"I'm sorry Scott. I just can't," she said. Then she turned and started to run when she bumped into a muscular chest. She looked up and she was surprised to see...  
  
"Angel?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone else was dancing. Except for Angel and Cordelia, that is. Cordelia was busy socialising with people from high school, and Angel was just sitting down alone at a table. Quite a few women had approached him, asking him to dance and other similar requests. But Angel was busy scanning the crowd for maybe a glimpse of Buffy. No such luck.  
  
The previous song, which had been the kind of song the Bronze would play, finished and a slow one came on. Suddenly Cordelia rushed over out of nowhere,  
  
"Angel! Let's dance! I love this song!"  
  
Angel wasn't so sure. He thought people might think they were TOGETHER or something. If it was seven years earlier he wouldn't have minded. But now he realised that whatever he felt for Cordelia was strictly platonic. He only thought of her as a friend, and that was it. He wasn't sure of what Cordelia felt for him now; sometimes he thought she felt something else for him other than friendship. Oh well. He didn't see much harm in a short dance with his friend, who happened to be a girl. So he got up and walked over to the dance floor, following Cordelia's lead.  
  
When they got on to the dance floor he took Cordelia into his arms, not holding her too close in case she got the wrong idea. Evidently, Cordelia wasn't happy about this and she moved closer until she was pressed up against Angel. During the dance Cordelia would occasionally move her hands into non-neutral areas. Angel began to feel uncomfortable there, so he tried to pretend that it was Buffy he was dancing with. He occasionally did that, but it rarely worked. And it was the same for this case too. Angel pulled away from Cordelia's embrace,  
  
"Cordy, I can't do this right now, okay? Goodbye," he said walking away from Cordelia's indignant glare. Suddenly he accidentally bumped into somebody. He looked down to see who it was, and it was none other than...  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
To be Continued...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Read the next chapter "I'll Never Forget (part 2)" to see what happens next...  
  
Thank you to the following people for their reviews:  
  
Jax  
  
Fanficer Lore  
  
alyssa  
  
Nicole  
  
Slyslayer13  
  
RaNdi  
  
Jesse MacLean  
  
gel-gel  
  
Tariq FairySue  
  
Shahid  
  
maybelline  
  
Thanks you guys! Please keep reading and reviewing. I love reading feedback. It makes it worthwhile. And it's okay FairySue. I don't mind a bit of constructive criticism. More will be answered in the next few chapters. No maybelline, you don't need to say anymore. Lol. 


	5. I'll Never Forget part two

Title: A New Beginning  
  
Email: buffsummers@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I think it's obvious I don't own any of these characters  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews. I love reading them. Sorry I haven't updated for ages. I'll try to post more often. Please keep the reviews coming!  
  
The song is "White Flag" by Dido.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Five: I'll Never Forget (part two)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Angel?" The two ex lovers looked at each other in shock. They had both thought that they had seen each other, but they both tried to ignore it. They just looked at each other in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.  
  
"Um." Buffy started,  
  
"What are you.? How.? Wait." they said in unison. They looked at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter. After they had managed to control their laughter, Angel said,  
  
"So how are you?" Buffy smiled warmly at him and answered,  
  
"I'm good. And you?" Angel looked at her and shrugged,  
  
"I'm okay too," There was silence after Angel's reply. They had fallen into an uncomfortable silence once again. This time Angel broke the silence,  
  
"So are Willow and Xander around?" he asked lamely. Buffy looked at him with a strange look on her face,  
  
"Uh, yeah. Cordy around?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Cool"  
  
Once again they couldn't think of a single thing to say. Well to be completely honest, Buffy did have something to say to Angel. She just couldn't summon the courage to say it. Funny. She spent her life fighting demons and monsters, and saving the world, but she couldn't talk to her ex- boyfriend, who she still happened to be in love with.  
  
It was a similar thing with Angel. He was known for being strong and courageous, but he couldn't talk to Buffy about this one little thing. Well, to him it wasn't really a little thing. It was very important to him. He knew he should say something before he lost the chance.  
  
'What is wrong with me?' They thought together.  
  
"Y'know what? I have to go. The gang are waiting for me. They'll probably be wondering what happened to me," Buffy said, making up an excuse. Any excuse, just to get away. She lost her nerve. She just couldn't say it. She started backing away from Angel, making it clear she was leaving. Angel looked a little bit disappointed, but he shook it off,  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Okay. I guess I'll see you around," Buffy and Angel smiled uneasily at each other, until Buffy finally turned and left. Angel stood rooted to the spot watching Buffy's hasty retreat, mentally berating himself for not saying anything.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Buffy, are you feeling alright? Giles asked. Buffy looked up at Giles from her punch. The many ice cubes she had tossed in had long melted, and her glass was still almost full to the brim. She smiled uneasily at him and answered innocently,  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Giles gave her a once-over over the top of his glasses,  
  
"You just seem.preoccupied. Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure," Buffy assured him, "I'm fine." Giles looked at her dubiously. Buffy stared him down for a moment before giving in with a resigned sigh,  
  
"Okay, okay. So maybe I AM a little preoccupied. But really, it's nothing." Giles looked at her as if that explained everything,  
  
"Oh. So it has absolutely NOTHING to do with the fact that Angel is right over there on the other side of the room with Cordelia hanging all over him?"  
  
"NO! I mean.what? Angel's here? Is Angel here?" Buffy tried to cover. But it became obvious that it wasn't working. Giles wasn't fooled; he was too smart for that.  
  
"Am I really that obvious?" Buffy sighed. Giles smiled warmly and nodded sympathetically,  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her  
  
"I can't. There really isn't that much to talk about. I can't be with Angel and he can't be with me. He's a Vampire and I'm a Slayer. Nothing's changed." Giles looked at Buffy thoughtfully,  
  
"That didn't stop you before."  
  
"Before we didn't know about the curse! And even then it didn't work! It JUST.WON'T.WORK!" Buffy yelled, then immediately looked apologetic,  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just.It's not like I have a choice. Every time I have a boyfriend, not just Angel, they leave. Angel, Riley."  
  
"Spike?" Giles added. Buffy looked Giles in the eye,  
  
"Spike was never my boyfriend. I loved him.but I wasn't IN love with him. I DID care about him though." Giles watched Buffy carefully,  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"It was a long time ago. It's over. He died saving the world, like he wanted to, and I moved on." She answered honestly, "Excuse me, Giles. I'm gonna go dance with Willow and Xander." Buffy got up and moved towards the dance floor where Xander and Willow were dancing crazily.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around and found Scott looking worriedly at her, "you left in a hurry and looked really upset. Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It was nothing. I'm fine," she assured him. Scott looked relieved,  
  
"Okay. Cool. So.do you wanna dance again? This time, really?" Buffy thought about it for a moment.  
  
'Do you really want to dance with Scott Hope? Why not? It's not like Angel has time for you or still loves you. I mean it's obvious he's "with" Cordelia. Okay. I'll accept'  
  
"Okay. Let's go," she answered, taking Scott's outstretched hand. When they reached the dance floor the crazy dance song came to an end and another slow song came over the speakers. Buffy just relaxed in Scott's arms and listened to the words.  
  
**  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't still love you I'll tell you that But if I didn't say it, well I'll still have felt it Where's the sense in that? I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder I will turn to where we were  
  
But I will go down with the ship I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be  
  
**  
  
'this song makes sense. It's almost as if it was written for me.' Buffy thought while swaying in time with the music.  
  
**  
  
I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again And I caused nothing but trouble I understand if you can't talk to me again And if you live by the rules and it's over Then I'm sure that that makes sense  
  
And I will go down with the ship I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be  
  
And when we meet, Which I'm sure we will, All that was there will be there still. I'll let it pass and hold my tongue, And you will think I've moved on  
  
**  
  
'Does this singer know me and Angel, or something? I guess I HAVE been fooling myself and everyone else that I've moved on. What am I doing? I shouldn't hold my tongue. Or let it pass. I still love him, I know it. I'll talk to him. But later. I can't walk out of another dance with Scott. He'll think I'm rejecting him or something, which I am, but I can't let HIM know that. After this dance.'  
  
**  
  
I will go down with the ship I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be  
  
I will go down with the ship I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be  
  
I will go down with the ship I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be  
  
**  
  
The song had finally come to an end, and Buffy gently rebuffed Scott's proposal of another dance. Apparently, unknown to Buffy, Scott had been married for three years. His wife had caught him begging the beautiful, blonde Buffy for another dance, and oh boy was he going to feel like hell in the morning, or as soon as he woke up anyway.  
  
After a few minutes of scouting the room, Buffy finally found Angel leaning against the wall, looking lonely and bored. She started over to him and was almost there until Cordelia crossed her path and gripped Angel's arm. Buffy stared daggers at her from her position not far away. Cordelia started saying something to Angel, but Buffy couldn't hear anything from where she was. Swiftly and silently, Buffy made her way over to the couple until she was within earshot. Sometimes being a Slayer had its perks.  
  
"But Angel.I want to go home now! Why don't we just leave the others here and we could go and.you know.." Cordelia asked suggestively, fluttering her eyelashes, while Angel just looked at her a little bit confused. Cordelia moved her face closer to Angel's, making it look like she was kissing him. Buffy saw this, let out a small cry, and ran off. Cordelia looked off to the side just in time to see this and let on a little smile. Cordelia wasn't the only one who noticed this.  
  
Xander had just stepped off the dance floor, and saw Buffy looking a little upset. When he looked to see what she was looking at he saw Cordelia and Angel 'together'. After seeing Buffy run outside Xander got mad and stalked across the room over to where Angel and Cordelia were standing. On seeing Xander, Cordelia let go of Angel and smiled at him.  
  
"Xander! Hi!" Xander ignored her, turned to Angel, and grabbed hold of his arm.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Over HERE," Xander said dragging Angel over into a corner, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!!" Xander yelled. Angel looked confused. He honestly had no idea what was wrong,  
  
"What did I do NOW, Xander?" If possible, Xander looked even madder.  
  
"You hurt Buffy! Again! Didn't you see her?? Oh wait that's right! You were too busy making out with the drama queen over there!!"  
  
"I hurt Buffy? Wait a minute! I NEVER made out with Cordelia!" Xander didn't look comforted by this.  
  
"Yes you did! Buffy and I both saw you. Cordy brought her face right up close, remember??" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes, but we never made out! I swear." Then what Xander said registered with him, "Wait a minute! Buffy thinks I kissed Cordelia?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes. If you really didn't kiss Cordy, then you better go explain to Buff. I think she wanted to talk to you. She looked really upset." Angel looked worried at this statement,  
  
"Oh God. Where did she go?" Xander pointed out the way to the balcony, "Thanks," Angel replied and moved off to where Buffy sat crying.  
  
'Oh god. I just hope she can forgive me. I don't know what I'll do if she won't.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please review! Tell me what you think of this chapter! 


	6. I Need You

Title: **A New Beginning  
**  
Email: **buffsummershotmail.com  
**  
Disclaimer: I think it's obvious I don't own any of these characters, because if they were mine they would never be in this mess in the first place.  
  
Timeline: Future fic. Angel season five NEVER happened. AI didn't take over W&H.  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews. I love reading them. Sorry I haven't updated for ages.  
  
The song is "Everytime" by Britney Spears.  
  
**Previously on A New Beginning:  
**  
_"Buffy?"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"...He's a Vampire and I'm a Slayer. Nothing's changed."  
  
Cordelia moved her face closer to Angel's, making it look like she was kissing him. Buffy saw this, let out a small cry, and ran off.  
  
"You hurt Buffy! Again!"  
  
"...Buffy thinks I kissed Cordelia?"  
  
"...Thanks," Angel replied and moved off to where Buffy sat crying.  
  
'Oh god. I just hope she can forgive me. I don't know what I'll do if she won't...'

* * *

_ **Chapter Six: I Need You**  
  
Buffy's heart was breaking, but nobody seemed to notice. 'How could he do that to me? Come on Buffy what were you expecting? He's moved on'. Somehow knowing that didn't dull the pain of seeing Angel in the embrace of Queen C. 

_Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby_

"Buffy..." Buffy didn't look up at the sound of her name. All she could do was keep her eyes fixed on the ground. Look at anything, but not Angel. She didn't know if she could stay strong if she looked into his chocolate eyes.  
  
"Please look at me. Please?" he begged. She recognised the desperate tone in his voice and finally relented, and raised her head to look at him.  
  
"Thank you," he breathed, relieved. However, her face was nothing to be relieved at. Tears were streaming down her cheeks; the picture of a broken woman.  
  
"What do you want, Angel?" she asked brokenly. He was with Cordelia now. Not with her.  
  
"I need to explain. What you saw with Cordelia-"  
  
"-is none of my business," she finished, "if you want to be with her and not...well it's got nothing to do with me," she stated, her eyes betraying her sorrow of giving him to Cordelia.  
  
"Buffy, listen to me. What you saw in there...I'm not with Cordelia. She just came on to me. Next thing I know Xander Harris is yelling at me for something I didn't do. I'm confused, Buffy. I could never love Cordelia like that. I thought I did but...someone was stopping me, and you..." Angel considered telling her everything, but he decided against it. She was upset enough already.  
  
"Y-you mean...you're not with Cordelia?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No. I'm not with Cordelia," he said affectionately. Buffy sniffled and dabbed at her eyes, seemingly more consoled by this information.  
  
"Angel...can we talk?" Buffy asked hesitantly.  
  
"Sure. What about?" he asked sitting next to her.  
  
"No. No...not here. Is there somewhere else a bit more...private?"  
  
"Yeah. I know just the place," he answered, offering his hand. She took it and he led her out of the garden through the back exit.

* * *

"So?" Angel asked questioningly. Buffy just looked at him blankly. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Oh. Well, us," she mumbled.  
  
"What about us?" Angel asked her, hopefully.  
  
"Do you ever wish that...that maybe you never left?"  
  
"Sometimes," Angel answered honestly.  
  
"Just sometimes?" Buffy asked curiously. Angel looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"More than once. But more than once I've also agreed that I did the right thing. I left you so you could have a normal life. That's what I wanted for you. A life in the light, a life away from the demons. Then I come back and find you've hooked up with captain peroxide. Look I'm gonna be honest here, and I know I'm probably going to regret it, but you really need to know this," Angel took a deep breath,  
  
"I love you," he said, "I love you, I never stopped loving you, I never will, and I...I want another chance." Buffy looked taken aback. She had never expected this.  
  
"Angel..." she began  
  
"Buffy please. I love you and I want to be with you," he begged.  
  
"I-I don't know. I don't think I can," Buffy said uncertainly. This was what she wanted wasn't it? How long had she dreamed that Angel would want to take her back? Now suddenly she had the chance, but she couldn't take it.  
  
"Buffy, I'm human now. We can be together. The curse is gone!" Angel reasoned. Buffy was quite obviously shocked at his statement. How could he be human? He was a vampire. Vampires don't just change. Even though she didn't understand, Buffy didn't have time to question it,  
  
"It's not the curse, Angel," she explained. Angel looked confused,  
  
"Then what is it? Do you just not trust me? Is that it?!" he asked starting to get hysterical.  
  
"No! Angel, no! I trust you, I do! But how do I know you mean it this time?" Buffy stopped to catch her breath to stop the tears that threatened to fall from falling, "I trust you with my life. But...can I trust you with my heart? How am I supposed to know that you won't break it again?" At this Buffy lost control and the tears began to fall, "You left me so many times!" Buffy sank to the floor, trembling and sobbing.  
  
"Buffy. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never do. I'm sorry, but this will be different I promise. Just give me a chance," he asked, while she calmed down and the tears began to subside.  
  
"No, Angel. No. I've had enough. I can't go through that again. I'm sorry." At her words, Buffy got up and left, out of his life. Forever.

* * *

To be continued...  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short. I've had loads of exams so I haven't had time to write a lot. Most of the big scary exams are over so I'll try to post more.  
  
To those of you who are major B/A fans, I'm sorry about all the angst, but I like angst and it makes the ending all worthwhile. 


	7. Regrets

Title: **A New Beginning**

Author: buffy1

Disclaimer: I think it's obvious I don't own any of these characters, because if they were mine they would never be in this mess in the first place.

Timeline: Future fic. Set 6 years after Chosen.

Thank you for all of your reviews. I love reading them. Sorry I haven't updated for ages.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Regrets

* * *

**

3 months later...

Angel sat in his office at Wolfram and Hart, sorting through paperwork Gunn asked him to sign. It was supposed to make some sort of sense, but really at the moment it just resembled a foreign language. One that he didn't understand. It had been three months since the reunion, three months since Buffy had walked out of his life. And from how he handled things, it would probably be the last he saw of her. Angel hit his desk in frustration, sending the papers flying onto the floor. Beyond caring, he just let them lie. He rested his elbows on the desk and held his head in his hands, eyes closed, mentally berating himself for screwing things up.

Soon he heard a knock on the door and he looked up as it opened. He looked down again on seeing Wesley. Wesley closed the door and walked over to Angel's desk

"This isn't going to help, you know" Angel looked up as Wesley spoke, in confusion

"What?" Wesley took a seat opposite Angel at his desk,

"Getting Buffy back. You're not going to win her over just sitting here feeling sorry for yourself" Angel frowned at him,

"And this is your business because?" Wesley sighed,

"Angel, whether you like it or not, we are your friends and we do care about you. And we want to see you happy. You still love Buffy so go and get her." Angel sighed,

"It's not that simple"

"Well then, make it simple" Angel frowned at Wesley,

"She hates me. She thinks I would leave her again."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you. And as for leaving her, convince her that you won't! You're human now. You can live relatively normal lives now. Together. I don't think there's a single excuse out there that can justify letting her go." Angel thought for a moment, trying to weigh up the consequences of going after her. Well, the worst that could happen is that she rejects him again and leaves him to live out his mortal existance alone...but he had to give it one more chance. He looked up at Wesley and then pushed a button on the intercom

"Harmony. Get the private jet ready" Wesley smiled and left the office.

* * *

Angel got off the jet with some trepidation. Would Buffy really take him back? Was this really a good idea. Well, it was too late to turn back now. He got into a black car with tinted windows and drove to the address on a piece of paper in his pocket. When he got to the address the first thing he noticed was how big the place was. Not really a house, more along the lines of a mansion. It had to be to house a large number of slayers, he supposed. He walked up to the door, pausing for a moment before knocking. Moments later the door is answered by Dawn,

"Angel!" She runs to him and gives him a hug. Angel smiles,

"Hey Dawn. Wow, you've really grown." Dawn beams at him

"So what's up? You just decided to come for a visit and see a crack team at work?" Angel smiles,

"I would, but I actually came to speak to Buffy." Dawn's smile fades

"Oh...you don't know" Angel looks at Dawn, confused,

"Don't know what?" Dawn wrings her hands together nervously,

"You'd better come inside." Angel followed Dawn into the mansion, closing the door behind him, and walked into what appeared to be the living room. Dawn sat down on a white couch and motioned for him to sit as well. Angel sat down next to her and looked at her expectantly, wondering what she was so nervous about,

"What's wrong? What don't I know? Is something wrong with Buffy?" Dawn made a face,

"Not wrong...It's just that she's...um..."

"Dawn."

"She's gone. Buffy's gone."

* * *

To be continued... 


End file.
